Stimmen im Keller
by Cylene
Summary: Seit einiger Zeit hören die Schüler von Hogwarts merkwürdige Stimmen aus den Kerkern kommen.Nach den neusten Vorkommnissen machen sich Harry, Ron und Hermione auf, um die Ursache zu erforschen.


oOo

Titel: Stimmen im Keller

Ort: Hogwarts

Charaktere: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Tolpan Barfuß, Fizban

A/N: So, ich hab mich mal an einem kleinem Crossover versucht, hoffe ich konnte Tolpan und Fizban gut wiedergeben . Wer die beiden nicht kennt, sie gehörten zu den Geschichten der Dachenlanze.

Die Charaktere, Orte etc . gehören J.K. Rowling und Margaret Weis .

oOo

Stimmen im Keller

Es war ein kalter und nasser Herbstabend. Der Wind peitschte den Regen an die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindor. Hermione liebte diese Abende. Zusammen mit Ron und Harry saß sie am warmen Kamin und genoss warmes Butterbier. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich dabei über das Quidditchspiel vom Vormittag.  
„Hast du gesehen wie ich gehalten hab?" Ron war immer noch ganz aufgeregt. Er hatte im Spiel den entscheidenden Ball gehalten und kurz darauf hatte Harry den Schnatz gefangen und das Spiel dadurch gewonnen.  
„Ja Ron, hab ich!", sagte Hermione mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln, da sie diese Frage heute etwa schon ein Dutzend mal gehört hatte. Ron wollte grade weitererzählen, als plötzlich Seamus Finnigan aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.  
„Schon wieder! Diesmal von Ernie aus Hufflepuff!"  
Schon seit einigen Tagen hörten Schüler aus den tiefer gelegenen Stockwerken immer wieder Stimmen aus den Kerkern. Das unheimliche war allerdings, das nie jemand zu sehen war. Keiner konnte sich erklären, woher diese kamen.  
„Was hat er erzählt?", klang es aus einer Ecker des Raumes.  
„Er ging ein wenig durch das Schloss und als er in der Nähe des Kerkers war, sprach plötzlich jemand mit ihm" Mit großen Augen und weit geöffneten Mündern schauten alle im Gemeinschaftsraum Seamus an.  
„Was hat die Stimme gesagt?", wollte Ron wissen. Die drei hatte sich, wie alle anderen, nun um Seamus versammelt und hörten zu.  
„Die Stimme fragte wo sie denn wären und warum er so lustig gekleidet sei". Seamus blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als könnte das alles nicht sein.  
„Da er keinen sehen konnte, ist er voller Panik weggerannt" Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht ist es ein Poltergeist?", mutmaßte eine Zweitklässlerin.  
„Nein, ich fürchte der hätte mehr Unfug angestellt", warft Harry ein, der dabei an Peeves dachte.  
„Dann sind es irgendwelche anderen Geister!", rief ein Junge aus der ersten Klasse und sah sich ängstlich um. Hermione wollte als Vertrauensschülerin alle beruhigen, nur wusste sie diesmal nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hogwarts war zwar mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern umgeben, aber wirkten diese auch gegen Geister? Es als Einbildung von Ernie dazustellen war auch nicht möglich, da dies nun schon die fünfte Meldung über die mysteriösen Stimmen war. Die Diskussion wurde immer lauter und es gab die wildesten Theorien.  
„Beruhigt euch doch wieder!", rief Hermione so laut es ging, um das Stimmengetöse zu übertreffen. Alle starrten sie an.  
„Aber was ist wenn es böse Geister sind?", fragte der Bruder von Colin Creevy ängstlich.  
„Die Lehrer gehen der Sache sicher schon nach und bisher ist auch nichts passiert. Daher denke ich, sind es keine Bösen Geister.", Hermione versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen, da auch sie diese ganze Sache sehr beunruhigte. Sie ging zurück zu Harry und Ron, die sich schon wieder in ihre Sessel niedergelassen hatten.  
„Was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte sie Ron und Harry und warf ihnen nervöse Blicke zu.  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann", Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, war aber sichtlich neugierig geworden.  
„Ich würde zu gerne wissen was das für Stimmen sind.", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Er blickte zu Ron der ihn verstohlen anlächelte. Anschließend grinsten sie beider Hermione an, die schon ahnte was dieser Blick und dieses verstohlene Grinsen zu bedeuten hatten.  
„Aber ihr wisst doch dass wir … Ron wir sind Vertrauensschüler und… Ach was soll's!" Sie musste über sich selbst lachen. Eigentlich wollte Hermione Einwände erheben. Es war schon längst zu spät um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Und sie und Ron sollten Vorbilder sein. Harry rannte in den Schlafraum, um seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Die Zeit verging und nach und nach leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem alle zu Bett gegangen waren, meinte Harry:  
„Los geht's!" Er bedeckte alle Drei mit dem Tarnumhang und sie schlichen sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Professor Snape kontrollierte die Gänge nach Schülern. Peeves schien sein Unwesen in einem Klassenzimmer zu treiben. . Eilig huschten sie durch die Gänge und blickten immer wieder, zur Vorsicht, auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ohne Schwierigkeiten wichen sie Snape aus, kamen unten an und schlichen sich durch die Gänge. Jedoch entdeckten sie nichts. So weit sie auch durch das Schloss streiften, sie trafen auf keine Stimmen die aus dem Nichts kamen. Als sie in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes waren, hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen.  
„Herr gott noch mal, Goyle! Das war mein Fuß. Pass doch auf wo du hintrittst!" Es waren Malfoy und seine ständigen Begleiter Crabbe und Goyle. Zuerst schauten sie vorsichtig um die Ecke, um dann langsam weiterzugehen als auf einmal:  
„Hey ihr da!", ertönte eine freudige Stimme. Erschrocken sahen sich die drei um.  
„Wer… Wer ist da? Und wo?" Malfoy versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen, aber die Angst in seine Stimme war unverkennbar.  
„Hier unten bin ich", erklang die Stimme wieder. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle schauten auf den Boden, sahen aber niemanden, auch nicht in einiger Entfernung.  
„Ich bin…"  
„Wer verarscht uns da?", hörte man Malfoy grimmig sagen.  
„Ich bin doch hier" Diesmal klang die Stimme leicht enttäuscht.  
„Waaahhh….es hat mich angefasst!", kreischte Crabbe vor lauter Entsetzen. Sie schauten sich ängstlich um und liefen so schnell sie konnten weg.  
„Warum rennen denn immer alle weg… Wie unhöflich!", seufzte die Stimme. Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen wie eine Tür schräg gegenüber von ihnen aufging und sich gleich darauf wieder schloss.  
„Hinterher!", flüsterte Harry. Alle drei holten ihre Zauberstäbe raus, öffneten öffnete behutsam die Tür, schlichen in den Raum und sahen sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Harry zog den Tarnumhang weg und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.  
„Hallo?", fragte er leicht verunsichert und sah zu Hermione und Ron. Sie blickten erwartungsvoll durch den Raum.   
„Oh! Guten Tag!"D diesmal klang die Stimme wieder freudig und munter.  
„Wo bist du?", wollte Ron wissen, den keiner der Drei sah jemanden.  
„Hier unten!"Weiterhin war niemand zu sehen.  
„Lumos", hörte man Hermione sagen. Als Ron, Harry und Hermione nach unten sahen, erblickten sie vor sich eine Gestalt, so groß wie ein Hauself.  
„Wer… Was bist du?", fragte Hermione neugierig.  
„Oh, ich bin Tolpan, Tolpan Barfuß.", er sah lächelnd zu ihnen herauf und streckte ihnen, seine Hand entgegen. Einer nach dem anderen begrüßte ihn.  
„Ich bin ein Kender. Sagt bloß ihr kennt keine Kender?", mit großen Augen und fragendem Blick, schaute Tolpan sie an.   
„Nein, tut mir leid", entgegnete Harry und Hermione und Ron schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
„Wie empörend! Also Kender sind…!"  
„Tolpan, wo sind wir?", hörten sie eine verwirrte, zweite Stimme.  
„Eine gute Frage, Fizban. Das könnt ihr uns doch sicher sagen." Erwartungsvoll starrten die beiden Gestalten die drei Freunde an.  
„Ihr seit in Hogwarts!", gab Ron zur Antwort, der immer verwirrter wurde.  
„Was ist Hogwarts? Bestimmt nix zu essen, oder? Wisst ihr, wir haben mächtig Hunger, wir sind schon etwas länger hier unten. Irgendwie wollte nie einer mit uns reden, es sind immer nur alle weggerannt und oh! Was sind das eigentlich für Dinger in euren Händen?"  
„Zauberstäbe!" Rons Stimme klang bei jeder Antwort höher, denn er konnte nicht glauben, wie man in Hogwarts sein und dann solche Fragen stellen konnte.  
„Zauberstäbe", murmelte Tolpan ehrfürchtig.  
„Das heißt ihr seit Magier? Wisst ihr, mein Freund, Raistlin heißt er, ist auch Magier. Allerdings ist sein Stab viel größer. Und wo sind denn eure Beutel mit den Zauberzutaten?" Der Kender quatsche unentwegt.  
„Unsere was?", Hermione schien langsam auch immer verwirrter zu werden.  
„Die Zutaten für eure Zauber. Habt ihr keine? Womit zaubert ihr dann? Darf ich den Zauberstab mal sehen?" Er griff nach Harrys Zauberstab, der ihn daraufhin sofort zurückzog und Tolpan misstrauisch anschaute. In dem Moment wo Harry antworten wollte, trat Fizban auf sie zu. Er wirkte auf einmal viel älter und nicht mehr so verwirrt.

„Verzeiht meinem kleinem Freund hier", begann er.  
„Ich wollte uns mit Hilfe eines Zaubers an einen anderen Ort bringen. Nur scheinbar sind wir gleich in einer anderen Welt gelandet." Er sah sich um.  
„Und ich brauche Zeit um mich wieder zu erholen, so ein Zauber verbraucht wahnsinnig viel Kraft. Ihr könnt uns nicht zufällig helfen?", bat er sie.  
„Nein, wir kennen solche Zauber nicht." Harrys Stimme klang bedrückt, er hätte den beiden gerne geholfen. Hermione drehte sich auf einmal hektisch um.  
„Harry ich höre jemanden!", ängstlich blickte sie zu Ron und Harry.  
„Schnell, unter den Tarnumhang!" Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sie.  
„Ihr habt uns nicht gesehen.", konnte er noch schnell zu Tolpan und Fizban sagen. Sie stellten sich in schnell in eine Ecke des Raumes, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn die Tür ging auf und herein traten Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall.  
„Ich heiße Sie Willkommen, werte Gäste!", begann Professor Dumbledor mit einem warmen Lächeln. Ohne jede scheu ging er auf sie zu. Der Professor hatte die ganzen Gerüchte der letzten Zeit gehört, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, das die Besucher ungefährlich waren.  
„Habt vielen Dank und entschuldig bitte unser Eindringen in eure Welt."Der alte Zauberer verbeugte sich vor Dumbledore, während der Kender mit Ehrfurcht zu ihm aufsah. Dann ging er freudig auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.  
„Tolpan Barfuß!"  
„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Tolpan Barfuß. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Und zu meiner Rechten, Professor Severus Snape und zu meiner Linken, die gute Professor McGonagall."  
„Scheint als hätten wir den Grund für unsere heimlichen Stimmen gefunden", Dumbledore schaute belustigt drein. Snape und Professor McGonagall schauten noch leicht missmutig über die beiden Gäste. Beide schienen noch skeptisch zu sein.  
„Darf ich Sie nach oben in Professor Dumbledores Büro bitten? Dort werden wir besprechen wie wir Sie wieder in Ihre Welt zurück schicken können", hörte Harry McGonagall sagen. Fizban nickte. Sie wollten grade losgehen, als Dumbledor sich noch einmal an Tolpan zu wandte.  
„Aber vorher, hätte ich gerne noch meinen Deluminator wieder", und er zwinkerte ihm dabei zu.  
„Aber sicher doch! Er sah in euer Tasche nur so unsicher aus, da dachte ich bewahre ich in erstmal für euch auf" Er gab den Deluminator zurück und verfolgte ihn mit neugierigen Blicken. Während sie den Raum verließen, fing Tolpan wieder an, munter los zu quatschen.  
Beruhigt kehrten die drei, ohne Umwege, in den Gryffindorturm zurück.


End file.
